Better than revenge
by lupsss
Summary: Sam finally finds the courage to tell Danny her feelings, but something goes wrong…now Paulina and Danny are dating and Sam is heartbroken. Soon Sam finds Paulina cheating on Danny with another guy…and she wants revenge…and what better way than humiliating her and show the horrible person that she is in front of the whole school? read and review!


**Summary Sam finally finds the courage to tell Danny her feelings, but something goes wrong…now Paulina and Danny are dating and Sam is heartbroken. Soon Sam finds Paulina cheating on Danny with another guy…and she wants revenge…and what better way than humiliating her and show the horrible person that she is in front of the whole school?SONFIC!**

Paulina and Danny where on a date, again, leaving poor Sam and Tucker on the Nasty Burger alone, until Tucker went to his meeting with the computer team…

Sam vaguely remembered the last time she talked to Danny after he started dating Paulina…

Sam sighed and then remembered how all started…

_FLASHBACK_

_Sam was in the park with Danny, I t was the hottest summer that Amity Park have had since 2002._

"_**This is it"**__ Sam thought __**"I'll tell Danny my feelings right now"**_

_Sam had finally decided to tell Danny his feelings and thanks to Tucker and Jazz she was more confident, but when she was about to say a word someone butted in…_

"_Hey Danny!" Paulina called him "Could you come here for a second please?"_

_Danny looked at Sam and she nodded. Danny leaved and after a few minutes he returned with a huge grin on his face._

"_What happened Danny?" Sam asked "Why Paulina called you?"_

_Danny only smiled before saying…_

"_She told me that I am cute and wants to be my girlfriend!" Danny said overjoyed "Isn't this great Sam?"_

_Sam faked a smile, she didn´t like Paulina, but if it made Danny happy she would make anything to keep him happy…_

"_It's really great Danny" Sam said "Now, since it's getting late I should go to my house before my parents have the FBI searching for me"_

_With that Sam run out of the park and then went up to her house and cried until she fell asleep thinking that it was a bad dream…only to discover the next day that what happened wasn't a nightmare…it really happened._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sam missed Danny that she started daydreaming about the trio being there laughing like always.

Soon she noticed it was already 7 o'clock and she was alone there. She pay the bill and left for a walk on the park.

When she arrived she saw Paulina getting into the park.

"_**Shouldn't she be with Danny?" **_Sam thought

Sam decided to follow Paulina and then after may minutes she stopped infront of a sinister figure.

"Hey handsome" Paulina said "Ready for our night of fun?"

Sam gasped and then saw Dash Baxter coming out of the bushes and grabbing Paulina by the waist.

"I'm ready" Dash said as he kissed Paulina on the lips.

Sam couldn't believe her eyes…Paulina was cheating on Danny!

Sam knew something was up to her when Paulina asked Danny to be her boyfriend, but still she couldn't believe that she cheated on Danny, but then something in the back of her mind screamed…

"REVENGE!"

And that was what Sam wanted, revenge…

Sam went to her house and called some of her friends, friends that could help her in the kind of plan that she had in mind…and she had the perfect way to do it.

"Since the talent show is coming soon and Jazz told me that they need someone to deliver the prices and announce the contestants I think that I can be the one they need" Sam said "and since I was about to tell Danny of Paulina I think the better is showing him"

Sam had taken some video of Paulina and Dash making out and her plans…but I won't reveal anything else until the talent show…

THE DAY OF THE TALENT SHOW- DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! XD

Everyone was practicing their acts and soon a girl with long blond hair, red dress and black boot came into view.

Nobody had ever seen her.

Danny bumped into her while he was looking for Paulina.

"Sorry" Danny said

"Don't worry" she said

Danny looked at her, she was stunning. Long curled blond hair, her red dress hugged her curves and she has pale skin. Her make-up was only eye liner and red lipstick. Her eyes were the thing that captivated Danny's attention…those eyes where lilac, and showed all of her emotions.

Soon Mr. Lancer appeared interrupting them and then saw the girl.

"You must be Samantha's cousin" He said "Tailior…Triller…um"

"Samara" the girl said "but call me Sam"

"Welcome Miss Sam" Lancer said "now since you'll be the one that will present to the audience every talent I'm here to explain to you how the things work"

With that Lancer and Samara left Danny there until Paulina came to give him a hug.

"Ready to shine?" Danny asked her

"Ready as I'll ever be" Paulina said and hug him again.

In the back of the stage Dash was there and he winked at Paulina, she smiled and winked too

It was 8 o´clock. Time for the talent show to start the talent show!

"Good night Amity Park!" said a voice that to Danny was very familiar, and then Samara came in "We are here to see and chose the three more talented people in this school! Now give applause to Valerie and her partner Tucker that will show us their talent!"

This last for at least 2 hours more…finally it was Paulina's turn.

"Now the next contestant is Paulina Sanchez!" Samara said

Paulina appeared with her cheerleading uniform and some pompoms.

"What is your talent?" Samara asked

"My talent is cheering about me!" Paulina said

"Really?" Samara said "because I've heard that your talent is cheating on some guy named Danny Fenton"

Everyone looked at Samara very surprised.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Paulina said "Why would I cheat on my boyfriend?"

Paulina was very nervous and Samara could tell it because she was avoiding the eye contact.

"Oh, I don't know" Samara said "But I have one video that can let the truth out"

With that in the back of the stage some curtains reveal a giant TV and the video started.

There were two figures kissing, moans could be heard and then they stopped.

"_**B**__**aby" **_Dash voice was heard _**"you should dump Fentonio and come with me again"**_

Everyone gasped while Paulina was sweating and Samara smirking.

"_**But**__** Dashi" **_Paulina voice said _**"I already told you…I will dump him in the talent show infront of everyone"**_

The whole crowd gasped and then growled at Paulina.

Danny who was looking at this couldn't believe how stupid he could be…he was heartbroken.

"Well" Samara said "I think little miss perfect is now from the top to the low"

Everyone laughed at the joke and Paulina got furious.

"How you dare to put that!" Paulina said "The plan was perfect! If it weren't for you I would be dumping that loser by now!"

The crowd gasped again and many of them started whispering.

Samara turned to see Paulina and then she looked at her.

"Ok, since you care about Fenton" Paulina said "Why don't you tell us why is he so important to you?"

Samara smiled and then answered something that no one expected to hear…

"Because Paulina…" Samara started "I'm his best friend"

With that Samara took off the wig she had been wearing, revealing a black messy hair and it was no one else that Sam Manson.

"_For the adventures of Gulliver!"_ Mr. Lancer said "Miss Manson what are you doing here?"

Sam smiled and explained.

"For the last month I didn't say anything about Paulina cheating on Danny, but I discovered this when I was walking on the park and I saw those two kissing" Sam said pointing at Paulina and Dash "and since I hate Paulina and Dash I figured out that his could be the perfect time to get revenge"

Sam looked at Paulina and then Paulina went over her.

"What can you do?" Paulina said "You don't have any talent! That's why you are a loser!"

Sam smirked and then she pressed a button.

"That Paulina" Sam said smirking and at the same time a rock band emerged in the back of the stage as the giant TV disappeared and Sam walked up to them "Is what I wanted to hear" she said through the mic she had in her hand.

Sam then pointed to Paulina and smiled evily...

_**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"**_

Paulina's jaw dropped like the other ones in the crowd, even Danny's jaw dropped…

_**(Ha!)  
**__**(Time for a little revenge)**_

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...**_

Sam points to Danny smiling a little and she winked at him…

_**I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him**_

Sam now turns and points to Paulina who was red because of anger…

_**She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
**__**She took him faster than you**_

Sam points to the crowd and everyone was speechless

_**Could say "sabotage"**_

Sam then walked infront of the stage while moving her hips with every guy drooling at her…

_**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
**__**I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
**__**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**_

Sam put one of her hands on her heart and stared at the floor

_**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**_

Sam smiled and then pointed at Danny as the spotlight did the same…

_**She's not a saint  
**__**And she's not what you think**_

With that Sam turned and pointed to Paulina who was now very furious…

_**She's an actress, whoa  
**__**She's better known  
**__**For the things that she does  
**__**On the mattress, whoa  
**__**Soon she's gonna find  
**__**Stealing other people's toys  
**__**On the playground won't  
**__**Make you many friends  
**__**She should keep in mind  
**__**She should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

_**(Revenge, HA!)**_

Sam then walked up to where Paulina is and then she smiled evilly…

_**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**_

Sam flipped her hair back and mover her eyelashes fast…

_**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**_

Sam pointed to herself and then moved her hand like saying "You're not worth it"

_**I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling**_

Sam acted like she was biting one of her nails as the crowd laughed

_**And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**_

The crowd cheered and laughed at this, Sam walked over Paulina and looked as if she was examining her and then she pointed at Paulina

_**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
**__**Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go**_

With that Sam pushed Paulina and she almost fell

_**They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
**__**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**_

The whole school laughed and Sam some girls appeared; they pointed to Paulina and said as the same time…

_**(Think about what you did)**_

_**She's not a saint  
**__**And she's not what you think  
**__**She's an actress, whoa  
**__**She's better known  
**__**For the things that she does  
**__**On the mattress, whoa  
**__**Soon she's gonna find  
**__**Stealing other people's toys  
**__**On the playground won't  
**__**Make you many friends  
**__**She should keep in mind  
**__**She should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

The crowd went wild and started dancing with the song…Sam then walked infront of the stage and looked at Paulina while walking to her she sang…

_**I'm just another thing for you  
**__**To roll your eyes at, honey**_

Sam then pointed again to Danny and kept singing…

_**You might have him but haven't you heard  
**__**I'm just another thing for you  
**__**To roll your eyes at, honey  
**__**You might have him but I always get the last word**_

Sam then smiled and the crowd shouted because of how Sam was giving Paulina a little of her own medicine…

_**Whoa...**_

Paulina got so furious that she tried to hurt Sam, but Sam avoided her and pointed to her…

_**She's not a saint  
**__**And she's not what you think  
**__**She's an actress, whoa  
**__**She's better known  
**__**For the things that she does  
**__**On the mattress, whoa  
**__**Soon she's gonna find  
**__**Stealing other people's toys  
**__**On the playground won't  
**__**Make you many friends  
**__**She should keep in mind  
**__**She should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

Sam now looked at Paulina and walked up to her and with a triumphant face she sang…

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
**__**'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
**__**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
**__**I don't think you do  
**__**I don't think you do  
**__**Let's hear the applause**_

With that Sam pointed to the crowd and they were cheering…

_**Come on show me how much better you are **_

Sam then made some hand movements like challenging Paulina, but Paulina stood there….

_**(So much better, yeah)  
**__**So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better**_

Paulina couldn't take anymore and with an angry face and fury she leaved the stage as the crowd was whistling and cheering…

_**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**_

With that the song ended and everyone in the stage bow.

"And after that impressively demonstration of talent" Mr. Lancer said "Miss Sam Manson is the winner of the first place!"

Everyone cheered and then Danny ran up to the stage to meet with Sam.

"Sam" Danny said "She really cheated on me?"

Sam nodded and then sighed.

"Danny" Sam said "I saw you so happy and well…relaxed that I didn't want to tell you, but when I heard that she was planning on dump you at the talent show I couldn't let that happen so I made this plan"

Danny then sighed and looked at the door where Paulina leaved running.

"So I guess this is over" Danny said "still…I don't know what hurts the most you for not telling me, or her"

Sam then hugged Danny.

"Danny" Sam said "she was only using you…I planned this so instead of you she was the one that was heartbroken, humiliated and hurt…not you"

Danny then smiled.

"Well" Danny smiled and hugged her again "thanks for doing all that for me Sam"

"What are best friends for?"

Danny let go Sam and then he smiled.

"Let me show you how much this means to me Sam" Danny said

"Danny" Sam said while blushing "I don't want anything you know that I-"

Sam was interrupted by Danny's lips on hers. Sam was shocked. But then she answered the kiss.

When they broke apart for air Sam had a dreamy face.

"What was that for?" Sam asked

Danny then whispered something in her ears. Sam's eyes went wide and she shouted…

"OF COURSE!" and she gave to Danny another kiss, this time one more passionate. **(We all know what he told her)**

Both of them were in heaven when Mr. Lancer cleared his throat.

"I'm happy for you two, but no Public Displays of Affection in the school"

With that he delivered the trophy to Sam and then she laughed and held it up.

After the talent show…Sam and Danny where on their favorite spot watching the stars and also making out when Sam laughed.

"What is the matter Sam?" Danny asked her

"The things that Mr. Lancer said after he interrupted us"

"And that would be…" Danny said

"The whole thing of _"no Public Displays of Affection in the school_"" Sam said

"And you're laughing because…"

"It gives a new meaning to PDA" Sam said

Danny caught the joke and both laughed at their clumsiness.

"Well…" Danny said "we are not in the school so…"

Danny leaned and kissed his girlfriend for the hundred time that night.

"I can do that" Danny said after the kiss

Sam smiled and then got up.

"C'mon Danny" Sam said "it's late and I don't want to be grounded for a month"

Danny smiled and then turned into Danny Phantom.

"As you wish my lady"

He grabbed Sam and both flew away. Together and happy.

THE END!

**WOW! Longest songfic I've ever made! **

**Ok this is dedicated to fanwriter9 after he told me what his girlfriend did…but I won't tell you…so I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing this! **

**Also the song is "BETTER THAN REVENGE" by Taylor Swift and the characters are from the TV show Danny Phantom by Butch Hartman.**

**SO READ AND REVIEW GUYS! LOVE YOU AND ENJOY YOUR SUMMER VACATIONS!**

**Lupsss out ciao world!**

**Good night, morning, afternoon…um…bye!**


End file.
